Changing Her
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Michael meets a University bound Sara at Lincoln's
1. Chapter 1

"So Michael, you ready for our third year of University?" Veronica asked, excitement clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm just glad to be going back to a dorm room. I can't take living with Lincoln much longer."

Veronica's face fell, "how is Lincoln doing?"

"He loves you V, he really does… its just that-"

"He loves getting himself and others high a little bit more." She cut in bitterly.

Michael wrapped his arm around Veronica's shoulder as they walked, "I know you miss him, he'll come around."

"Stop trying to make me feel better Mikey. I've seen those girls that leave his apartment… Why did I agree to come with you to help move your crap again?"

Michael pulled Veronica closer to him, "because I almost killed myself moving your stupid couch into your new apartment."

Veronica groaned, "lets just get this over with." She said, walking into the seedy downtown Chicago apartment building.

The first thing noticed was the alcohol bottles all over the place, then the lighters and syringes, and then finally a flash of auburn hair hanging off the side of the couch.

"This is getting ridiculous," Veronica said, picking up a few bottles on her way to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some coffee."

Michael didn't saw anything back, he was too busy staring at the young girl passed out on his brothers couch. She didn't look like the type that would even be in this neighbourhood. She was wearing a baby blue sweater and a short white skirt with matching blue and white tennis shows. She was beautiful.

As he stared at the young girls gorgeously long legs, he was interrupted by this brothers bedroom door opening.

Veronica and Michael both turned, staring at the extremely hung over Lincoln. "Morning sunshine." Veronica called from the kitchen, in a voice she knew would make a hung over Lincoln cringe, but also, a voice that woke up the red-head.

Her eyes fluttered open, first focusing on Michael. He eyes then darted around, finding Lincolns. She sat up and smoothed out her skirt and then spoke, "thanks for letting me crash here Lincoln. My father would have killed me if he caught me when I got home."

"No problem Sara, you're free to crash here anytime." Lincoln said, watching Veronica's eyes narrow at him.

Sara got up and began searching her apartment for her bag, "what time is it?" She asked.

"Noon." Michael answered.

"Shit! I have my orientation in an hour." She said, finally finding her bag. She totally ignored both Michael and Veronica as she made her way to the door, "Lincoln? Are you going to have my stuff by tonight?"

"Tomorrow night." He confirmed.

She pouted. Michael thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "Good thing you're cute Linc." She said before walking out of the apartment.

Michael stared at the now closed door, completely ignoring the fight that had now started between Lincoln and Veronica. 'Sara' he thought to himself, 'what a beautiful name.' Then his subconscious chimed in, 'for a drug addict.'

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Later that afternoon, Michael was standing at the back of the school auditorium listening to the third year University Representative Paul Kellerman talk about how great this year was going to be and how they had to start planning for their future. Michael knew that this was the last part of the assembly so he quietly slipped outside.

That's when he saw her. She was sitting against one of the trees, reading. He smiled to himself. Her hair looked even more beautiful in the sunlight.

He walked over to her, standing in the light she was using to read. "Hey" Michael started. Sara stopped reading and looked up. "I saw you earlier at my brother's place?"

"Oh yeah; you were wearing a watch." She smiled.

He laughed, "yeah. So… this is your first year?"

Sara put her book down and stood. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to come out of his assembly.

"Oh." Michael's face fell a little. "Is he a third year too?"

"Yeah, his name is Paul, Paul Kellerman."

"Paul is your boyfriend?" Michael coughed.

"Yeah… Is that hard to believe or something?"

"A little… Paul's an ass." Michael muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you meet him?" Michael asked, ignoring her previous question.

"At a party for my dad."

"A guy like Paul obviously doesn't know where you spent last night then?" Michael accused.

"You're the ass." Sara said. Students were starting to leave the auditorium so she picked up her things and left Michael standing alone.

'Wow' Michael thought, 'I am an ass'. He watched her wait by the auditorium stairs. He saw Kellerman come out and notice Sara. He smiled a sickeningly perfect smile and hugged then kissed her. To Michael, it all looked so fake. He watched them walk away together before turning and walking away himself.

He knew he had to talk to Sara again. She was meeting Lincoln tomorrow night. He would apologize for his behaviour then.

MiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSaMiSa

The next night Michael went over to Lincoln's, hoping to run into Sara. When he got there, there were a few guys getting high and drinking as they played poker at the kitchen table.

Lincoln was no where to be found. 'He's probably in his room with some girl.' Michael told himself.

Then he saw her. She was sitting on the couch. He quickly made his way over to her. "Hey". She turned and looked at him, much like she did when she was sitting by the tree. "Listen… I'm sorry about our conversation yesterday. I was really being an ass."

"That's ok." Sara said. "Can you pass me that bottle over there?" She asked. It was then that Michael noticed the syringe in her right hand.

Michael slowly grabbed the bottle on the coffee table, the word MORPHINE clearly labelled on it. "So, this is why you're here? Morphine?"

"Its hard to come by. Lincoln's a really good supplier… and he doesn't expect anything other than money in return like some guys I've gone to."

"You really shouldn't have to 'come by it' at all." He said, finally handing her the bottle.

She grabbed it quickly and he watched as she inserted the needle into the bottle. "It just helps me deal with things."

Michael didn't say anything. He just watched as Sara successfully found a vein in her arm. He turned away momentarily before looked back at her. Her eyes were drooping and she was breathing deeply.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, coming out of his bedroom; a blonde hanging off of his shoulder.

Michael glared at Lincoln, "can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, getting up and walking into his bedroom.

Lincoln told the blonde to wait for him and he followed Michael back into his room. "What do you want?"

"Where the hell did you score Morphine?"

"A buddy of mine."

"I don't want you to get drugs for Sara anymore."

"You don't even know her, what the hell do you care?"

"She's 18 and she's shooting up. Doesn't that seem a little wrong to you?"

"Sara is a tough chick bro. You have no idea what her life is like. You have no idea who she is."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That girl in there is Sara Tancredi. Tancredi and in Governor Tancredi's daughter. She'll pay anything for her fix bro. If she's not getting it from me, she's getting it some where else." Lincoln explained. "Why do you even give a shit?"

"I don't!" Michael yelled before walking out, taking one last look at the girl he couldn't get out of his head.

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Because Michael was studying to be a structural engineer, one of his professors were letting him and some other promising students attend an opening of a new building that he had consulted on.

That's where he was headed not, tux and all. The party was to be held on the rooftop of the new downtown business towers. He was running a little late so he quickly made his way to the building's elevators.

"Hold the elevator please!" Michael heard. The placed his hands in front of the doors, letting them open.

They opened slowly, revealing Sara. She looked beautiful as always, but elegant this time. She was wearing a stunning black strapless evening gown and her hair was straightened to frame her face.

"Hey Michael, what are you doing here?" She asked, stepping into the elevator with him.

"One of my professors did a consult for the building, yourself?" He asked, trying to stay casual.

"My father owns half of these offices. He always asks me to come to these things."

"No Kellerman?"

"He should already be there, I was just running a bit late."

Michael looked at her closely, "you're high aren't you?" He asked her.

"Michael, please…" she pleaded, staring at the numbers moving on the elevator.

"Do you always do thing kind of thing?"

"Have been for years. I know how to act at these parties. Stand next to my father, shake hands with important people and dance with their sons." She answered, getting slightly irritated.

"One more thing?" Michael asked as the elevator opened.

Sara turned to stare at him. "What?" She sighed.

"My fathers not here, but can I still have a dance?" He asked, not waiting for a answer and walking away.

Sara walked slowly into the party, her eyes watching Michael walk through the crowd towards some other students in his class.

"Sara, baby, what too you so long?" Sara turned to see Paul standing beside her.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Your father wants to introduce you to some people." He said, cutting her off. Grabbing her arm, he led her towards her father.

'Glad you like my dress Paul.' She said to herself.

Michael watched Paul talk to Sara, while listening to his professor talk about the design of the building. He focused his eyes on them and noticed the strain in their relationship.

-----------------------------------------------------

Michael and the rest of his classmates spent most of the evening on a tour of the building. When they finally made it back to the party, a lot of people had gone home.

"Hey, you haven't asked me to dance yet." Sara said from behind him.

He turned, meeting her now sober gaze. "Where's Kellerman?"

"My father and him had business to do. Paul works at my dad's office."

Michael smiled. He held out his hand and Sara took it. He escorted her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They began moving to the music.

_Sit down, give me your hand  
I'm gonna tell you the future  
I see you, living happily  
With somebody who really suits ya   
Someone like me _

_Stand still. Breath in  
Are you listening? _

_You don't know  
Somebody's aching. Keeping it all in  
Somebody won't let go of his heart but the truth is  
It's painless  
Letting your love show _

Michael loved being with this Sara. She was sober and real. He took notice how she reacted to the song lyrics and when she pulled him closer to her, he made sure to keep her there.

_Break down. Give me some time  
I don't want the fear to confuse ya  
Right now, it's so wrong  
But maybe it's all in the future with  
Someone like you _

_Stand still. Breath in  
Are you listening?  
_

_You don't know  
Somebody's aching. Keeping it all in  
Somebody won't let go of his heart but the truth is  
It's painless  
Letting your love show _

_Maybe truth, maybe lies  
Made me want you  
Maybe dumb, maybe wise...?  
I don't know _

_Somebody's aching. Keeping it all in  
Somebody won't let go of his heart but the truth is  
It's painless  
Letting your love show  
You don't know  
Somebody's hurting. Holding it all in   
Somebody can't let go of his heart but the truth is  
It's painless  
Letting your love show_

Love show  
Letting your love show 

As the song ended, Michael painfully let go of Sara. "Thank you." He said, before walking away, leaving Sara alone. Sure he wanted more, but he didn't want to get to close to something he would probably never have.

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The day after the party, Michael went to Lincolns to talk about Sara.

"Linc; I don't want you seeing drugs to Sara Tancredi anymore."

"Have a crush little Bro?" Gonna try to turn the beautiful druggie sober are you?"

"What? No way. It's just… I don't want the Governor of Chicago coming down hard on you when he finds out you're selling drugs to his precious little girl."

"Michael, you've known Sara Tancredi for what? A week? She's been doing drugs for a long time."

"I don't care. People recover all the time."

"Sara's not going to want to recover Michael. She doesn't was the help. Believe me, I'm doing her a favor."

"What the hell are you talking about? A favor?"

"When I first me Sara, she was strung out in some back alley downtown. She was fifteen years old and about ten minutes away from being gang raped out there. I am giving her someplace to get high. She's a good person Michael, she's got issues… But she doesn't need anyone's help."

"What kind of issues? Do you know why she shoots up?"

"That's her story Michael. I suggest you leave her alone. I know she's dating that Kellerman guy so just leave her alone."

"Thanks for being no help and usual Lincoln." Michael said before walking out of the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking to his dorm after class later that day he could see Sara and Kellerman yelling at each other. Michael watched from a distance. Paul looked so mad, Michael thought he was going to hit Sara. Instead, after a while Paul and Sara walked their separate ways.

Fortunately for Michael, Sara walked in his direction. As she got closer, he casually stepped out in front of her. She bumped right into him.

"Oh… sorry." She looked up. There were tears in her eyes.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"It's nothing Michael."

"C'mon, I thought we were friends… or something." He added, realizing that Sara had never officially called him a friend.

"Or something?" Sara smiled, something Michael noticed as the most beautiful this he had ever seen. Michael held her elbows, urging her to talk with him. "Paul and I got into a fight."

"About?"

"There was a photograph taken of us dancing last night and its in this mornings paper. I'm always in pictures with other people, he usually doesn't care, but-"

"Yeah, Kellerman and I really don't get along. But that's no excuse for him to look like he about you hit you."

"He was upset that I was dancing with you. That's it. He'll get over it. I'm running late for my Bio class. Thanks Michael. I'll talk to you later." She said before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael spent his evening at Lincoln's, saying that his room mate was too loud for him to get any studying done. Really, he was just hoping to catch a glimpse of Sara; even if she was just coming in for a fix.

At around nine-o-clock, Michael's waiting had paid off. There was a knock on the door and when Lincoln got up to answer it. It was Sara.

"Mind if I crash here tonight Linc?" Michael heard.

"No problem sexy lady." He said, letting her inside.

"Oh…" Sara said, noticed Michael sitting on the couch. "Hi Michael."

"Hey." He said, trying to sound casual.

"I'll grab your stuff Sara." Lincoln said, going into his bedroom to grab her drugs.

"Thanks." She said, going over to the couch and taking a seat next to Michael.

"Why do you do it Sara?" Michael asked, keeping his voice down low.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you do it? Why do you shoot up? Why are you dating a complete asshole?"

"Michael, please. I don't want to get into another fight. Not today." She said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"You need help Sara."

"And you want to fix me right? Make me better? Make me presentable? Make me into something you can be proud of?" She asked, looking him in the eye, tears collecting in her eyes.

"I don't want to fix you Sara. You're perfect. I just want to help you." He said, moving closer to her on the couch. He knew she wasn't referring to him when she said all those things.

"Here you go Sara." Lincoln said, coming out of his bedroom and tossing Sara a small bag.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I need to head out for a bit. I should be back before midnight." Lincoln said.

"Sure." Michael answered, watching him leave. "Sara… Talk to me."

Sara's hands shook and she opened the bag Lincoln had given her. She went into her back and dug out a small container. Opening it slowly, she took out the needle.

"Sara please…" Michael pleaded and Sara began shaking harder. "Don't do this. Please let me help you.

Sara took the vial in her hand, reading the label to make sure it was what she wanted. Then stuck the needle inside and injected a fair amount into the syringe.

Michael watched her shake and cry as she did this, feeling powerless.

Sara squeezed the needle, making sure there was no air left and then placed the needle to her skin. "Sara no." Michael whispered. "You don't have to do this anymore. You're not alone."

Sara trembled as the needle got closer and closer to her skin.

Michael closed his eyes, not wanting to watch Sara hurt herself. He waited. With his eyes closed, he heard a crash on the floor beneath him. He quickly opened his eyes.

Sara had her knees pulled to her chin and was crying and shaking uncontrollably. On the floor was the syringe and the broken bottle of morphine.

Michael pulled Sara into his arms and she accepted.

END CHAPTER FOUR.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Sun streamed though the windows, causing Michael to open his eyes. He was confused at first. Why was he in his old room at Lincoln's place? Then he looked down and saw the gorgeous red-head in his arms and it all came rushing back to him.

Sara has let him hold her. She had let him help her. Something he knew was very hard for her to do.

He rose carefully, trying not to disturb Sara. He pulled out his laptop and took a seat at his old desk. He logged on and quickly started surfing the web. Using keywords like drug addiction, sober, and detox.

"Looking to ship me off Scofield?" Sara asked from behind him, startling him in the process.

"What?" Michael looked on the screen, "no. Of course not. Just looked for pointers." Michael took a deep breath. "They say the first forty-eight hours are the worst." He said, going through some noted he had made.

"Sweats, shakes, agression, desperation, and severe headaches and nausea? Sounds like heaps of fun." She said, rolling her eyes and laying back down on the bed.

Michael got up and took a seat on the bed. "Sara… It wont last long and its for your own good." He said, putting a hand on her knee.

"I know, I know. But forty-eight hours is a long time when I have classes and what about Paul?"

"You can easily miss a few classes Sara. I'll stay with you and help you get through this. As for Kellerman-"

Michael was interrupted by Sara's cell phone ringing. She searched through her bag and pulled out her phone. Taking a look at the caller ID, she motioned for Michael to be quiet.

"Hey babe…I know, I said I'd meet you this morning, but I was up really late last night studying…Oh Really? How long will you be gone?…Are you heading to the airport right now?…Ok, I'll see you in a week…I love you too." Sara hung up the phone.

"Sounds like Kellerman won't be a problem."

"You're right. My father is taking Paul to Washington with him this week."

"Oh."

"So, maybe we could do the Detox thing at my house?"

"Sounds good." Michael knew that he was doing to help Sara, a part of him was really excited.

"You might want to acquire some back-up. I've seen people detox and it's not pretty." Sara said.

"I know just the people." Michael said. He would help Sara and try to get Lincoln and Veronica to talk to each other for once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the HELL out of here!!"

"Poor Michael." Veronica said. "He really has to work for this girl huh?"

"You have no idea. Just wait until her boyfriend comes back."

"Poor guy. He's really fallen for her huh?"

Lincoln never answered. He just continued to stare down at his shoes.

"Lincoln?"

"What the hell happened to us V?" He asked, keeping his head down.

"You cheated on me." She stated simply.

"I was drunk."

"That's no excuse."

Lincoln moved closer to her on the Tancredi living room couch; taking her hands in his. "Baby, I am so sorry. I love you. We were so good together. Please." He pleaded, lowering his head into her lap.

"Lincoln, I can't do this… Not here." She said, getting up, leaving him on the couch. "I'm going to go and check on Michael and Sara."

Veronica made her way upstairs to Sara's room. The door was left open so Sara didn't become claustrophobic.

Sara was lying on her bed in sweatpants and a tank top. She was sweating profusely and shaking. Michael sat against the headboard with Sara in his arms.

"This has to be the worst of it." Michael said to Veronica.

"Looks and sounds like it."

"You heard that huh?"

"Oh Yeah."

"My shifts almost over, I know. I'm just waiting for her to fall asleep."

Veronica cocked her head to the side. "Looks like she's almost out."

Michael looked at Sara. "Yeah, you're right." He confirmed, getting up from the bed.

"I'm going to get her changed out of those sweaty clothes." Veronica said, going through Sara's closet.

"Oh, ok." Michael said, exiting the room and heading downstairs to hand out with Lincoln. "Hey man." He greeted.

"Hey." Lincoln replied, flicking through the TV channels.

"What's up with you?"

"Veronica's never going to take me back man." He said, stopping his channel surfing to rest on an action movie.

"Sure she will. You and Veronica were made for each other. Just give her some time. Let her know how much she means to you. Stop sleeping around."

"Is that what you're trying to do to Sara? Showing her how much she means to you by helping her get clean Michael?"

"I can't help it Lincoln. I think about her all the time. I can't stop thinking about her. All I was to do is be with her."

"Sounds like when I first started falling in love with V." Lincoln said. "We're pretty said huh?" I mean, the girls of our dreams are upstairs and we're down here moping about them."

"Do you think Sara's going to be ok?"

"With you watching out for her. I think she'll be just fine."

"Thanks."

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Thankfully, everyone had survived Sara's detox. There had been a few harsh words said on Sara's part but she was ok now. That was all that mattered.

"I'm really proud of you Sara." Michael said. He was dropping her off at her dorm room.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem… Anytime. Well, I mean. I hope there won't be another time."

"I know what you mean Michael. I hope there won't be another time too." Sara paused outside her door. "Why did you do it Michael?"

"What?"

"Why help me in the first place?"

"Because I care about you Sara." He replied honestly.

"Umm, do you want to come in?" She asked.

"I'd love too."

Sara opened the door. "Hey baby. I've been waiting for you."

"Paul? You're back early!" Sara exclaimed, shocked to see her boyfriend standing in her room.

"I came back early to see you sweetheart." He said, pulling her in for a hug, taking note of Michael standing behind them.

"Oh, baby… You shouldn't have."

"What is he doing here?" Paul asked, his eyebrows knitting closer together.

"He was just walking me to my room Paul. There have been a couple attacks and rapes in the area and I have been a little on edge so I asked Michael to walk me here. Would you have wanted me to walk alone Paul? Risk getting hurt?"

"No, no. Of course not. But I'm here now. You can leave now Scofield." He said.

"Just getting your girl home safe Kellerman. Thought you'd show me a little appreciation." He said before walking away. 'Don't know how safe she is now.' He said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was wearing sunglasses. There was nothing but cloud around them and Sara was wearing sunglasses. He watched as she took a seat on the ground under a nearby tree.

He walked over to her. "Hey. The weatherman is expecting rain Tancredi. Do you know something they don't?"

"Michael. I'm trying to study here ok?"

"Hey…" He said, taking a seat next to her. "What's going on with you?"

"Just get out of here ok?"

"Sara…"

"Look Michael… Thank you for helping me but… I don't need you anymore."

"Fine Sara, I'll go… Just; one more thing?"

She turned to him and he quickly took off her glasses, showing him the black and blue surrounding her eyes.

"Sara, what the hell?"

"Damnit Michael. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? Sara… Paul did this to you didn't he? Was it because of me Sara?"

"Michael-"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Paul love me Michael."

"Is that what he says when he's smacking you around? That he loves you?"

"Michael. Thank you for everything you've done for me but… I don't need you anymore ok? You need to leave me alone."

"Is that what he told you to say Sara?"

"Michael… If you care about me at all… You will leave me the hell alone!"

"Damnit Sara!" Michael said, becoming extremely frustrated. Then, calming himself down he spoke again. "Fine Sara. I'll leave you alone. Just know that I would never hurt you?" He spoke softly, getting up and leaving Sara alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paul, the only reason I was talking to Michael today was to tell him I didn't want to be his friend anymore. That I couldn't see him anymore. Ok?"

"You couldn't have had someone deliver the message?"

"Paul, please. Don't be like this. What do you have against Michael Scofield anyways?"

"Nothing ok? I just don't like other people touching my things!"

"Your things Paul? Is that all I am to you?"

"If your father wasn't guaranteeing me a top job in his company you could screw all the Michael Scofield's you wanted to!"

Sara was silent. Paul walked closer to her. "Sara baby… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you ok?" He pulled her into a stiff hug.

"I just don't want to love you ok?" He pulled her shin up so he could look her in the eye. "Ok?" He asked again, his eyes darkening and his grip tightening.

"Ok." She whispered.

"That's my girl. Now, last night I never got a proper 'welcome back' because of what happened." He said, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Sara shuddered.

Paul leaned in to kiss her and Sara recoiled. He slapped her hard. "Don't you ever pull away from me again!" He said.

Throwing her onto the bed, Paul started unbuttoning his shirt.

END CHAPTER!


End file.
